staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 A teraz Susan (Suddenly Susan) (41) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Brooke Shields, Nestor Carbonell, Barbara Barrie, Judd Nelson (21 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (20 min) (dubbing) 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program poradnikowy 10.00 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Burt Brinckerhoff, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Swoosie Kurtz (45 min) 10.50 Dziecko, troski i radości - magazyn 11.15 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn 11.30 Ekran z kwiatkiem: Rośliny balkonowe (1) - magazyn 11.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (347) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 13.30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 13.40 Wędrowiec, czyli podróże małe i duże - felieton 13.45 Bocznymi drogami: Chełmno - felieton 14.05 Wędrowiec, czyli podróże małe i duże - felieton 14.15 Socza - szmaragdowa rzeka (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) 14.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne - kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.20 Euroexpress 15.30 Do komisji poborowej - reportaż Sebastiana Czecha 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (348) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1129) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica berlińskiego bunkra (1) - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 19.00 Wieczorynka: Krecik i orzeł - serial animowany, Czechy 1995 (26 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Chora z miłości (Meladie d'amour) - melodramat, Francja 1987, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Jean-Hugues Anglade, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Claude Brialy (114 min) 22.10 Kronika kryminalna - magazyn kryminalny 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Gorąco polecam: Przed wschodem słońca (Before Sunrise) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Julie Delpy, Erni Mangold, Dominik Castell (97 min) 00.40 Życie na pointach - magazyn (powt.) 01.00 Zimna wojna (5/24): Korea 1949-1953 - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 (powt.) 01.45 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki - serial 9.00 W słońcu i w deszczu (1) - serial obycz. 10.00 Feliks - przyjaciel na całe życie - serial obycz., Niemcy 10.50 Intrygujące tajemnice (2/8) - serial dok. 11.20 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc - serial obycz., USA 12.05 Ostatni ochroniarz Diany - film dok., W. Bryt. 13.00 Karnawał gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Anatol (ost.) - serial anim. 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 15.00 Fitness Club - serial obycz. 15.30 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej - serial obycz., USA 17.00 Polaków portret własny - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.25 Warszawa - pejzaż z Singerem (5/7) - serial dok. 20.00 Ekspres reporterów 20.35 Studio sport: Finał Pucharu UEFA - mecz Galatasaray Stambuł - Arsenal Londyn 21.30 Panorama (w przerwie meczu) 22.50 Panorama 23.15 Dwa wesela i rubel - film dok. 0.00 Samotnicy - komedia 1.35 Euro 2000 - magazyn piłkarski 2.00 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 2.30 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (203,204/235) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (75/86) - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 12.00 (WP) Ziemia ognista - magazyn 12.35 (WP) Nagroda im. Andrzeja Drawicza 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (38/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 15.55 Obok nas - program społeczny 16.10 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Podróż do... na Dziki Zachód - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Studio repoprtażu 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 I liga piłki nożnej: mecz Widzew Łódź - Petro Płock 18.20 Obok nas - program publicystyczny 18.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (16/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana (203,204/235) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (38/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 Tele motor - program motoryzacyjny 23.15 Raport policyjny - program prewencyjny 23.40 (WP) Tragedie (8/23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (69) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Johnny Bravo (2/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (32) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (13/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (87) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (118) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (8/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Hudson Street (8/22) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Tony Danza, Lori Loughlin, Jerry Adler, Frank John Galasso (30 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Graczykowie (24) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 14.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 14.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Tom i Jerry Kids (27) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (19/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (9) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (119) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (88) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (38) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.30 Przeprowadzka (Moving) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Alan Metter, wyk. Richard Pryor, Randy Quaid, Stacey Dash, Beverly Todd (85 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.10 Przyjaciele (Friends) (80) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Świat według Kiepskich (32) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 23.55 Super Express TV 00.15 Widziadło (La segua) - dramat obyczajowy, Kostaryka/Meksyk 1985, reż. Antonio Yglesias, wyk. Isabel Hidalgo, Blanca Guerra, William Zuniga, Fresia Astica (107 min) 02.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Anna (104) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość (41) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (76) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 12.55 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Przygody Kuby Guzika (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc (332) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert (30 min) 15.40 Pełna chata (177) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. John Stamos, Bob Saget, David Coulier, Candace Cameron (25 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (35) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (77) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 20.30 Jack i Jill (Jack & Jill) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Ivan Sergei, Amanda Peet, Jaime Pressly, Sarah Paulson (60 min) 21.30 Melrose Place (156) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-99, wyk. Courtney Thorne-Smith, Andrew Shue, Grant Show, Thomas Calabro (60 min) 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Norman Show (Norm) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Norm Macdonald, Laurie Metcalf, Artie Langue, Max Wright (25 min) 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 01.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.30 nuta.pl - magazyn (powt) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (32) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (32) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.30 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (32) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (63,64) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (33) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (33) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (33) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.15 Masked Rider (33) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (65,66) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (33) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Kameleon (The Pretender) (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (50 min) 21.35 Troje z piekła rodem (Three) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Katleman, wyk. Edward Atterton, Julie Bowen, Bumper Robinson, David Warner (50 min) 22.30 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.05 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.40 Air America - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Mel Gibson, Robert Downey Jr., Nancy Travis, David Marshall Grant (112 min) 01.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.55 nuta.pl - magazyn 02.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (33) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 03.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (340) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Szukamy wiatru w polu - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Dekalog 4 - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Janusz Gajos, Aleksander Bardini, Adam Hanuszkiewicz (56 min) (powt.) 10.55 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 11.40 Z Polski rodem - magazyn (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Galeria: Wiejscy szkutnicy - reportaż Grzegorza Michalca (powt.) 12.45 Klan (340) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 14.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Mistrzowie: Maria Janion - film dokumentalny 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Wesoły kucharz - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (340) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kocur Wawrzyniec i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Czechy/Niemcy 1992 (7 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie: Mistrzowski recital Piotra Anderszewskiego - koncert 21.05 Polonica: Kapitan Conrad (5/6) - serial biograficzny, Francja/Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Michał Radwan, Kamil Gewartowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Krzysztof Jasiński (54 min) 22.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Dajmy im szansę - reportaż 22.50 Panorama 23.05 Forum - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (340) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Kocur Wawrzyniec i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Czechy/Niemcy 1992 (7 min) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku: Jerzy Grotowski - próba portretu - film dokumentalny Marii Zmarz-Koczanowicz 03.05 Polonica: Kapitan Conrad (5/6) - serial biograficzny, Francja/Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Michał Radwan, Kamil Gewartowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Krzysztof Jasiński (54 min) (powt.) 04.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Dajmy im szansę - reportaż (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Co się stało? (7) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Żywioły Ziemi (7) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Opowieści łowieckie (7) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 12.00 Kaboom - Eksplozja (1) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Szampańskie podróże (7) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Barbara Walters (7) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (32) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (33) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Kaboom - Eksplozja (2) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (7) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (157) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (19) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquad, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (158) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (20) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (45 min) 20.45 Dawno temu w Ameryce (Once Upon a Time in America When We Were Colored) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tim Raid, wyk. Al Freeman Jr, Richard Roundtree, Phylicia Rashad, Paula Kelly (115 min) 22.50 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Lauren Velez (45 min) 23.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.05 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Dawno temu w Ameryce (Once Upon a Time in America When We Were Colored) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tim Raid, wyk. Al Freeman Jr, Richard Roundtree, Phylicia Rashad, Paula Kelly (115 min) (powt.) Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 08.00 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Jak ukraść miliom dolarów (How To Steal a Million Dolar) - komedia, USA 1966, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Peter O'Toole, Eli Wallach, Hugh Griffith (127 min) 10.35 (K) Wojna przyszłości - film dokumentalny 11.20 (K) Telepasja (Broadcast News) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. William Hurt, Holly Hunter, Albert Brooks, Joan Cusack (127 min) 13.30 (K) W głąb Amazonii - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Historia jednego myśliwca - film wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Krystyna Iwaszkiewicz, Danuta Nagórna, Jan Machulski (78 min) 16.20 (K) Deser: Błękitne miasto - film krótkometrażowy 16.35 (K) Z miłości do... (Just a Ticket) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. Richard Wenk, wyk. Andie McDowell, Andy Garcia, Laura Harris, Richard Bradford (110 min) 18.30 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 20.00 (K) Sekcja alfa (Supreme Sanction) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. John Terlesky, wyk. Michael Madsen, Kristy Swanson, David Dukes, Ron Perlman (89 min) 21.30 (K) Beavis i Butt-head - film animowany 21.55 (K) Manga: Oddziały sterowane - film krótkometrażowy 22.30 (K) Mali żołnierze (Small Soldiers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. David Cross, Denis Leary, Jay Mohr, Dick Miller (105 min) 00.20 (K) Sypiając z wrogiem (Sleeping With Enemy) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julia Roberts, Patrick Bergin, Kevin Anderson, Elizabeth Lawrence (95 min) 02.00 (K) Hawana (Havana) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Robert Redford, Lena Olin, Alan Arkin, Tomas Milian (138 min) 04.20 (K) Historia Audrey Hupburn (Audrey Hupburn Story) - film biograficzny, USA 2000, reż. Kay Hoffman, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Frances Fisher, Eric McCormack, Mel Ferrer (135 min) 06.30 (K) 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy HBO 6.40 Diabeł za skórą - komedia USA 8.15 Wkrótce nadejdą bracia - dramat pol. 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Daryl Hannah 10.15 Nasze drzewo - film famil. USA 11.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Eddie Murphy 12.15 Quiz show - dramat USA 14.25 Cinema, cinema 14.50 Strzały na Broadwayu - komedia USA 16.30 Adwokat śmierci - film sens. USA 18.05 Jubilerka - dramat USA 20.00 Bezpieczny interes - film obycz. USA 21.30 Klub szczęścia - dramat USA 23.45 Legion - film akcji USA 1.20 Poborca - dramat USA 3.00 Przełamując ciszę - film akcji USA 4.30 Jubilerka - dramat USA Wizja Jeden 07.30 The Monkees (39) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (172) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Paul Keane, Elaine Smith, Fiona Corke, Tim Elston (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (148) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (7) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (172) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (117) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (35) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (63) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (62) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Żądła (Stingers) (29) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (4) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1992-96, reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (16) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (63) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (98) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (91) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Żądła (Stingers) (29) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 03.00 Dzień pamięci (Memorial Day) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Mike Farrell, Shelley Fabares, Keith Mitchell, Robert Walden (105 min)